Goodbye So Random
by SweaterLovin
Summary: And with tears falling down my face, I took one last look at the place known as So Random.
1. And the Tears keep Falling

_So this is my take on why Sonny left So Random. Everthing will be clear in the next few chapters this is just the first one. I also would like to apoilgize to my reader that read my others stories and why I havn't finnished them. Well my computer got a new harddrive and it deleted everything I had but I'm Back Baby and Raring to go :D_

It hurt. It hurt me that I had to do this, but it was the only thing I could do. I looked at the door to Marshal's office. I took a deep breath and knocked before entering.

"Sonny!" He said looking up from some paper work. "What are you doing here right now?" Asked Marshal. I took a breath. This was going to be hard I could sense it.

"Marshal, something has come up." A few tears formed in my eyes. "I need to quit So RaNdOm!." Marshel looked at me like I was crazy but when he seen the tears falling from my eyes he could tell I wasn't playing a prank on him.

"Why do you have to leave Sonny?" tears kept falling as he asked me this question and all I could let out was.

"Tween Choice Awards" Not being able to take it I ran out of his office and into my Dressing Room I shared with Tawni. Thankfully for me there was no Tawni, to ask me questions onto my leaving or to why I was packing. Of course they both had the same answer. But I wasn't gonna let her know that. Not now at least.

I began packing when there was a knock. I looked at the door and back to the item in my hand. Biting my lip hard I seen in my hand the photo Chad gave me when we first met.

Tears fell. I knew it hurt me to leave him, but I didn't think it would hurt me this bad. I miss it back when we dated before when we was in love and no knowing what the future held. It was easier back then. The knocking on the door seamed to stop suddenly and my head shot up and I came face to face with the blue eyes that always made me week in the knees.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I looked at my bags that was mostly all packed but I didn't need the rest so I grabbed them.

"Leaving"


	2. Saying Goodbye

_Thanks so much for the love in the reviews, And I'm surprised to see I'm the only one with this idea._

_Alright so here ya go _

I felt bad. I knew I was being mean to Chad by just leaving him there in my dressing room but it was the only thing I could do. It's not like I wanted this to happen, I didn't want to leave hollywood but I had to. If I stayed I would be selfish. Hollywood is Not the place for my problem. I need to go somewhere nobody thinks I would go.

_Uho That sounds like Tawni's high heels._

"_Sonny!" _Yup it was Tawni. She looked at me with a surprised look. "What the hell Sonny! Why are you leaving?" I groaned angered a bit but I tried to calm myself down.

_Calm down Sonny. You're fine just ignore her._

"Because I need to, and it's not like I want to Tawni. This is hurting me, but it's for someone else.." I trailed off hoping to loose her tracks. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Then tell me why." I gulped. I couldn't tell her, I couldn't tell anyone! I looked at her and bit my lip hard.

"It's not for me to say, I'm sorry Tawni. You'll always be my best friend in Hollywood" I hugged her tightly and she hugged back. I felt tears threatening to fall and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I have to leave Tawn."

"I'm sorry you have to leave too." She said. I looked at her.

"Why are you sorry I have to leave?" I asked. She looked down.

"I don't know it just won't be the same without you" she gave me one last hug and I made my way out and looked back. And with tears falling down my face, I took one last look at the place known as So Random.

_Remember Every Review is like a Hug from a Friend :D_


	3. No More Wisconsin

_Well I'm not gonna tell you why she's leaving but I will soon._

_Now some can try to guess but hey never know ;)_

"Sonny!" I was pulled out of a daydream by my mother yelling at me. I looked at her.

"What mother?" She gave a scared look and I realized how mean I sounded. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry mom I just snapped like that and-" Mom cause me off by shhing me.

"It's alright Alison. But are you SURE you don't want to go to Wisconsin?" Mom asked. I shook my head.

"Mom I love Wisconsin but everybody knows I'm from there I can never go back there because I'm leaving the camera and never going back to it." I sighed at the thought. This was bigger then me and I couldn't take any chances. Mom looked at me and sighed angrily.

"We're getting a chance to go home and you won't? Alison tell you what, you can go to wherever you desire but I'm going to Wisconsin." I sighed. I wasn't surprised about her going back home. Now sadly I was going to be going Solo. All by myself.. I sat down on my couch and leaned my head back and picked up my photo of Chad.

"I miss you" I put my hand over the photo and bit my lip to stop the tears. "I'll always love you Chad Dylan Cooper." I put the photo down and laid down on my couch and drifted into sleep.

_I know it's short but hopefully it I'll get longer soon._


	4. Dream

_Ok this chapter may help you guess why Sonny's leaving. _

_I don't own a damn thing XP_

I was sucked into a dream or rather more of a memory. It was back at the Tween Choice awards, it was the after party, and Chad was still acting really weird. He didn't understand that he didn't won. And me yelling "In your face Fall!" Didn't help a damn thing. Excuse my language. To maybe help him out, I got him some punch and one for myself as well. I walked over to him and handed it to him.

"Thanks Sonny, but the show hasn't even started yet" He said, I quickly gave him his punch and he snapped out of it.

"You're welcome Chad." I said bringing the punch to my lips. The taste was bitter and it burned the back of my throat. I had a suspicion that it had alcohol in it. I bit my lip and decided to be polite and drink all my cup. It made my stomach churn, and hurt and gave me a strange feeling.

"Sonny does this punch taste weird to you?" He asked. I bit my lip knowing it was true.

"Yeah it does" I took a seat on a love seat couch that happened to be here and Chad sat down beside of me.

"So, I guess I should congratulate you on you're." Chad said putting his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks" I said as some strange lady came over with some clear cups that looked like jello inside them. The lady handed us two cups of the jello and then walked away.

"So to the future?" Chad asked. I smiled and nodded.

"To the future" And with that was both ate our jello.

BIG MISTAKE! After eating that jello my eyesight went all blurry and when I tried to speak I was slurring all my words together. _Great just great, you just took jello shots. _Chad looked at me, but this look was diferent from all the others, his eyes was darker, then I've ever seen them, and he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face closer to his bringing his lips to mine.

Now we had kissed before but it was never like this one. It was hot, fiery, passionate, and lust filled. My arms was around his neck and my figures was tangled all through his hair and one of his hands grabbing my ass while the other one was underneath the back of my shirt. I didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or not but I wanted him in that moment, but I didn't even know exactly what to do. I nibbled on his lips and pushed him down on the couch putting my legs around his waist.

"GET A ROOM!" The voice of Penelope or Marta as her real name yelled. Chad and I broke away embarrassed but he still had that look of lust in his eyes. I grabbed his hands and led him to a private room where the night contened of groans, moans, and lust.

_Finally I made a slightly longer chapter, I'm also gonna try to do the next chapter of my other stories :))) And don't forget every little review is like a uge from a friend3_

_~Sonny _


End file.
